


Broken Glass

by r0ckstarl0ve



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kinky, Light Angst, Rachel Amber Lives, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0ckstarl0ve/pseuds/r0ckstarl0ve
Summary: Right as Chloe thought it was all going to be alright, Rachel becomes unfaithful.





	1. Movie

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash and i don't know how to write. i am sorry.
> 
> *disclaimer: i do not own life is strange or any of its characters.*

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked as Rachel grabbed her purse. 

"Gonna go see a movie with my parents," Rachel said, putting her shoes on.

"Can I come?"

"Not this time, sorry baby." Rachel gave Chloe a kiss goodbye. "Bye."

"Bye," Chloe said, not questioning it. 

 

Rachel called an Uber, which took her to a park, where she met up with Frank Bowers. 

"I got here as soon as I could," Rachel said.

"You're fine," Frank said, kissing her. Rachel passionately kissed back, licking his lips.  
"We should leave before anyone sees us," he added, taking Rachel into his RV.

"We only have a couple hours, I told Chloe I was going to see a movie with my parents," Rachel said.

"I understand," Frank said as he lit a joint. "You want a hit?"

Rachel took a drag off of his joint. "Chloe would kill me if she found out I did this with you."

"Why? You're a grown woman. You can make your own decisions."

"I always tell her drugs are bad and get mad at her for buying a pack of cigarettes."

"Fuck her. You don't need her."

"I love her, though."

"You don't love her like you love me. Stop lying."

"You're right."

Rachel kissed him again, climbing onto his lap. Frank put out the joint and let her pin him down. He kissed her neck and started unbuttoning her shirt. He kissed her cleavage and she begged for more.

 

Max turned on the TV to play a video game Kate got her for her birthday. She was home alone and called Chloe.

"Hey girl," Chloe said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Chloe! Any plans tonight?" 

"Just smoking in the house even though Rachel said not to. She's at the movies with her parents."

"Oh. Wanna come over and smash? I'm home alone." After saying this, she heard a knock at the door. She got up and answered it. When she opened the door, it was Chloe. 

"Chloe? How'd you get here so fast?!" 

"Max, I heard 'smash' and 'home alone.' I ran over here. I was like Usain Bolt."

"Oh. Come inside!" 

"Last time I heard that, my step dick was in the bedroom with my mom."

"Wow, Chloe."


	2. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own life is strange

"So, are we gonna smash?" Chloe said, excited.

"Hell yeah we're gonna smash!" Max said, turning on the TV and handing Chloe a controller. 

"Why're you giving me this?"

"We're gonna smash, remember?" 

"What?" Chloe read what was on the TV. "Oh, you meant the video game!"

"What'd you think I meant?" Max knew what Chloe thought she meant. She just wanted to see if Chloe had the guts to say it.

"I thought I was gonna punch your V-Card!" This made them both blush.

"Whatever. Let's smash!"

 

After an hour, Rachel called. Chloe let it go to voicemail.

"Who was that?" Max asked.

"That was Rachel."

"You let it go to voicemail?" 

"Yeah. We should listen to it."

"If you were gonna listen to it right now, why didn't you just answer?"

"Because I don't wanna talk to her. I wanna smash."

"Fair point. Let's listen to it."

Chloe hit play. 

"Chloe, where are you? Why does the house smell like smoke? You better not have been smoking again!" It ended there.

"Shit. Should I call back?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. Put her on speaker. I won't talk." Max said.

Chloe called Rachel back.

"Chloe, where are you?" Rachel demanded, sounding angry.

"I'm with Max. I thought you were with your parents" Chloe said.

"The movie's over. And have Max say something to prove you're with her."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Hi Rachel!" Max said.

"Oh. Hey Max. Chloe, are you coming home?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, absolutely. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I never know with you. I have to go." Then she hung up.

 

"Why the fuck does she sound so angry?" Max asked.

"Max, watch your mouth." Chloe said, making them both laugh.

"Seriously though. She sounds so controlling."

"She kinda is. But I love her."

"Do you trust her?"

"Yes, but.."

"Does she trust you?"

"I don't think so. You saw what she just-"

"Then something's wrong. Anyways, let's get back to the video game!"

 

"It was fun playing, Max." Chloe said, getting ready to leave.

"Aww, you're leaving?" 

"Yeah. It's been three hours. Rachel's gonna flip her shit. And your parents should be back soon anyway."

"This is true. Drive safe" Max said as she hugged her. Chloe hugged back and left.

What Max said about the trust in the relationship made Chloe think. She was confused and looked at the calendar. It was October 10th, 2015. It was their five year anniversary yesterday, and they didn't do ANYTHING together. Rachel was at the supermarket shopping for her grandmother. Well, that's what she told Chloe, anyway.

Maybe Max was right.


	3. Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the most fucked up thing i've ever written lol
> 
> i don't own life is strange or any of its characters

When Chloe pulled into the driveway, she knew there'd be hell to pay. When she got out of the car, she took a deep breath and walked inside.

"I'm home, Rachel" Chloe called out.

"You could have called me and told me where you were going!!"

"Now why would I call you during a movie?"

Rachel said nothing.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Chloe asked.

"I meant you could have texted me," Rachel said. This gave Chloe another reason to believe Max, but she refused to believe it. It couldn't be true. 

"I'm sorry I didn't."

"It's fine, I guess."

Chloe stared awkwardly, having nothing to say.

"And why are you smoking again?! I thought I confiscated your cigarettes!" Rachel yelled angrily. 

"It's my way of coping," Chloe said, defeated. 

"With what?! Smoking isn't gonna make your dad come back." 

This sent Chloe over the edge. As her hands began to tremble, her eyes glistened with tears. Having nothing to say, she left the house with nothing but what she had on her person. She had ten dollars, her phone, a lighter, and a few cigarettes. She backed out of the driveway and let the tears roll down her face.

 

For two hours, Chloe was taking every turn she could. Once she had finally calmed down, she walked into a gas station to buy more cigarettes. She couldn't believe who she saw behind the counter. It was Victoria. Victoria fucking Chase was working at a gas station.

"Oh my God, Chloe?!" Victoria asked.

"Hi. I just need some cigarettes." Chloe said. She took a closer look. "Victoria?"

"Yes, it's me. Are you okay?" Victoria seemed genuinely concerned. She could tell Chloe had been crying.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just need two packs of Marlboro reds." Chloe put the ten dollar bill on the counter. The cigarettes ended up being twelve dollars.

"Just take them. I hate this fucking place" Victoria said.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked.

"I really don't give a shit. What're they gonna do, fire me?" 

"I guess you're right."

"Hey, do you still talk to Max?"

"All the time."

"Tell her I'm sorry for what happened in high school."

"Will do. See you later." Chloe left the store.

 

Chloe got back in her truck, lit a cigarette, and started crying again. She still couldn't believe Rachel had said that. She opened her phone and called Max.

"Chloe? What do you need? It's midnight," Max said when she tiredly answered the phone.

"It's a disaster.." Chloe sobbed. Max heard the sobbing.

"What's going on?!" Max was worried.

"Can I crash with you tonight?"

"You're always welcome here, but what happened? What's going on?"

"Rachel said smoking will never make my dad come back."

"Are you fucking serious?!"

"Why wouldn't I be? She asked why I didn't call to tell her where I was going. I asked why I'd call her in a movie theater, then she said nothing and said I could have texted her. I apologized and she said it was fine. Then she yelled at me for smelling like smoke when she took my cigarettes-"

"Hold up. She took your cigarettes?"

"Yeah. She wants me to quit and I don't want to. But there's more! She asked why I do it and I told her it was to cope. Then she said it'd never make Dad come back. I just left. I've been driving for two hours."

"Chloe, stop driving. Come over."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please, come here. We can do whatever you want. My parents won't care as long as we're quiet."

"Okay. I'm on my way."


	4. Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your positive feedback!!
> 
> before you say "wHaT thE fUck WhY diDnT yOu SaY iT wAs UnDerAGe" they're all in their early 20s except for frank, max's parents etc. you know what i mean lol
> 
> smut warning
> 
> i don't own life is strange

Once Rachel was certain Chloe wasn't coming back that night, she called Frank from her burner phone. 

"What do you want? It's midnight" Frank said, cranky from being woken up.

"It's Rachel."

"What? Where's Chloe?"

"She and I got into a fight and she just left. I doubt she's coming back tonight." 

"Do you want her to come back?"

"I want you to come over and get deep into my guts." She could hear him starting up his RV.

"I'm on my way."

 

Chloe was at Max's door again. Texting Max that she had arrived, Max opened the door.

"Hey, Chloe.." Max said. Chloe threw her arms around her.

"Can I just come inside?" 

"Yes, of course." Max brought Chloe inside and shut the door behind her.

"Let's just go to your room.."

Max felt terrible for Chloe. She took her to her room. 

"Is it my fault? Did I do something wrong?" Chloe shoved her face into Max's pillow.

"While you shouldn't have smoked in the house, she still shouldn't have said that about your dad."

"I know.."

"Chloe, you need to tell her how it made you feel."

"I can't do that. I love her too much."

 

Frank rang the doorbell and Rachel was quick to answer it.

"Hey sexy girl."

"Get inside before anyone sees you!"

"Right." Frank hustled inside and locked the door.

"Are you SURE she's not coming back?" He asked.

"Not tonight, anyway. She'll drive somewhere, she'll have a good cry and come home in two days."

"What made her leave?"

"I went off on her for smoking."

"Wow."

"Shut up and let's do something fun while we still can!"

"You're right."

Frank kissed Rachel and it quickly turned into an intense make out session. Clothes slowly disappeared from their bodies, reappearing on the floor, until they were both in only their underwear. 

"Do you have a condom?" Rachel asked.

"In the pocket of my shorts. I'll go get it." Frank said huskily. He quickly took off his boxers and put on the condom.

"You're big, Frank.." Rachel said, blushing.

"I know, baby girl. Are you ready?"

"Ready when you are."

Frank got on top of her and slowly slipped his member inside of her.

"More, Frank.. please.." she begged. 

Frank thrusted in and out of her with haste, enjoying the sound of her moan. He unclasped her bra and threw it off her. He licked her breasts as she dug her nails into his back.

"I love you, Frank."

"I love you too."

 

"I wonder what Rachel's doing right now. Probably having an amazing time" Chloe said.

"Don't say that! I'm surprised she hasn't texted you."

"Maybe she will. I hope she does."

Max kept her arms around Chloe, feeling worse with each sob that escaped Chloe's mouth.

"Max, what if you're right?"

"What do you mean?"

"That stuff you told me yesterday about trust and how something's wrong.."

"Chloe, if you two don't trust each other, there is a problem in the relationship only you two can resolve. If you can't resolve it, it won't work out."

While Chloe didn't want to believe it, what else was there to believe?


	5. Sleepovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> biggest asshole award goes to... rachel amber
> 
> i don't own life is strange

Max and Chloe cuddled under a blanket as Chloe calmed down.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here, Max."

"Don't thank me. I'm just being a friend." She wiped a tear off of Chloe's cheek. "Hey, what time is it?"

"It's 2AM.. I've been crying for over three hours.." She scooted closer to Max. They both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

 

Rachel and Frank were still going at it. They went hard until 3AM, then they moved from the couch to the bed, then continued their sex session until 6AM. Then they lied next to each other as Frank lit a cigarette.

"Can I have a hit?"

"Didn't you yell at Chloe for this?"

"Yeah, but she lives here. You don't."

"True." Frank passed the cigarette and let Rachel take a drag. Then he took it back.   
"Don't ever let Chloe find out about this," he added.

"Don't worry. I won't."

 

At 9AM, Max woke up, Chloe still in her arms. She gently rubbed Chloe's head, which woke her up.

"Good morning, sunshine" Max said. This made Chloe blush.

"Good morning. Should I go home?" Chloe asked. Her phone lit up with a text message.

"Who's that?" Max asked.

"Hopefully Rachel," Chloe said. It wasn't Rachel. It was Victoria. "Oh my God, you won't believe who I saw working at the gas station last night."

"Who?"

"Victoria freaking Chase!! She also said to tell you she was sorry for what happened in high school."

"Oh my God, no way! Is that her texting you right now?"

"Yeah, I should read it." When Chloe said this, Kate called Max.

 

"Hey Kate, what's up?" Max answered.

"Max, I just moved into my new house!! You gotta come over and celebrate with me!!"

"No way!!" They were both excited. 

When Chloe read Victoria's text on her phone, she started crying.

"Wait, what's going on? Who's crying in the background?" Kate asked.

"Oh, shit. Chloe, what happened?!" Max asked. "Kate, I'll call you back!"

"She's fucking a DUDE!" Chloe cried.

"What?! No way, show me!" Max said. 

Chloe showed her the text. It said "hey, are you and Rachel still a thing?" to which Chloe had responded with "yeah, why?" After that, Victoria sent "she just came to the gas station I work at and bought a box of condoms. She didn't recognize me, so I didn't say anything."

"Chloe, I'm so sorry. That's awful!"

"I know! Anyways, what was up with Kate?"

"She said she finally moved into her new house and wanted me to come over and celebrate."

"Let's do it."

"What?"

"Yeah, let's do it! Not like I can go home right now."

"Let me ask her if it's okay." Max called Kate back.

"So what's up?" Kate asked.

"The girl you heard crying was my friend Chloe. Would it be okay if she came too?"

"I don't mind, I just wanna make sure she's okay."

"She's fine now. We'll be over there in an hour."

"Okay. Bye Max! I'm gonna go play with Alice! I'll text you the address" Kate hung up. Shortly after she did, Kate texted her the address.

"Do I know Kate?" Chloe asked.

"You'll love her. She's super sweet" Max said as her stomach growled. "Let's go eat first."

"Yeah."

 

Max went downstairs with Chloe, pouring each of them a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning Max!" Max's mother said.

"Good morning, Mom." 

"Holy shit, Chloe?! Is that you?"

"You guessed it," Chloe said.

"Oh my God, how are you?!"

"My girlfriend is a cheating whore."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"We're gonna go to my friend Kate's house after this." Max said.

"Be good girls" her mom said. The girls laughed.

"We will, Mom."

 

After eating, they got up and went back to Max's room to change.

"You can wear some of my clothes," Max said.

"Okay," Chloe said. Both girls were comfortable changing in front of each other. "It was nice sleeping in your arms."

Max blushed. "Yeah, it felt amazing."

Once they were both done changing, Chloe kissed her. Neither of them said anything.

"Let's go see Kate now," Max finally spoke up.

"Let's get drunk!" 

"I don't think that's something Kate would be into.."

"If she is, can we?" Chloe started up the truck.

"Sure, why not?"

 

It took twenty minutes to get there. Once they were in her driveway, they got out of the car.

"I'm nervous," Chloe said.

"She'll love you, come on!" Max said, pulling Chloe along. She knocked on the door. When Kate answered, she had never looked happier.

"Max!! I missed you!!" Kate said, hugging her.

"Hey, Kate! That's Chloe" Max said.

"Yo" Chloe said.

"Come inside! Let's get drunk!" Kate said.

"Kate? Are you okay?" Max asked.

"I wasn't ever able to drink at home so we better be getting drunk," Kate explained.

"Hella YES!!" Chloe gave her a high five.

"Do you even have anything to drink?" Max asked as they went inside. It was a big house. She felt something at her feet. She looked down and it was Alice.

"Hi Alice!" Max bent over and pet the rabbit.

"Oh my gosh, it's a bunny!" Chloe said, getting on the floor to pet her. Alice seemed to like Chloe.

Kate picked up her rabbit. "Yeah, she's a sweetie." She pet Alice then put her back in her cage. She got out a bottle of wine and they all sat down on Kate's couch.

 

"Frank, dude. I just realized Chloe could have driven by the house, seen your RV and know what we're doing." Rachel seemed worried.

"Nah, she wouldn't do that." 

"She's Chloe. She's a freak."

"That's true. I'm gonna go move it to the end of the street and you can come pick me up."

"Sounds good. But hurry! I don't know if she's coming back!!"

Frank put on his coat and his shorts, then moved the RV. When Rachel got his text saying he was done, she put her clothes on and got in her car to pick him up.


	6. Busted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know what happened to kate either
> 
> i don't own life is strange

"Then she said, 'smoking isn't gonna make your dad come back,' and I straight up left" Chloe said, slightly drunk.

"That's fucked. I'm so sorry." Kate poured herself another glass of wine.

"Then Victoria texted me she bought condoms, so that can only mean she's having sex with a man."

Max drank the last of the wine. "Girl, we're outta wine."

"Fuck. Let's ask Alice what we should do." Kate got Alice out of the cage.

"How the hell is she gonna decide?!" Chloe asked.

"If she goes to me, then we go to Taco Bell." Kate put Alice on the floor.

"Can we do that anyway? I'm starving. I'll pay. I'm rich." Max waved her wallet in the air, obviously drunk.

"Max is right. But we can't drive!" Kate said as Alice leaped onto her lap.

"Let's get an Uber!" Chloe pulled out her phone and called an Uber. 

"I'll pay." Max was insistent.

"Max, it's fine. We'll pay."

"Thanks Chloe." She gave Chloe a sloppy kiss on her neck.

"We'll be back, Alice." Kate kissed Alice on her head and put her back in the cage.

 

The girls got in the Uber and couldn't believe who their driver was. 

"Holy shit, Nathan?!" Kate asked as she got in the car.

"Yeah, that's me." He noticed how messy Max had gotten. "Is she drunk?" 

"Yeah. Just take us to Taco Bell" 

"I'm gonna order one of everything and take one bite out of each thing," Max said. It was difficult to understand her through slurred speech.

On the way to Taco Bell, they took a route that passed Chloe and Rachel's house. Chloe saw Frank's RV at the end of the street. "HOLY FUCK, STOP!!"

Nathan slammed on the brakes. "What's the matter?"

"That's my fucking drug dealer!! What if he's fucking Rachel?!" She started crying again, but tipsy this time.

"I'm sorry baby" Max slurred. She hugged Chloe and they started kissing.

Kate picked up Max's camera off of the floor, stepped out, and took a photo. She got back in the car. "Okay, keep going."

Nathan started driving again. After thirty minutes of Chloe crying and making out with Max, they were finally at Taco Bell. They got out of the car.

"Aren't you gonna leave?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna leave three drunk girls at Taco Bell." Nathan responded sarcastically. "No, I'm taking you home too. Just hurry."

"I'm not drunk!" Kate giggled.

 

"Rachel, are you okay?" Frank noticed her worried expression.

"Just thirsty." 

"For this D?"

"For that D." She got on her knees.

 

Nathan finally got home. 

"I'm back. I just took three drunk girls to Taco Bell and back."

"Who were they?" Victoria asked as she got a cup of water.

"The least drunk one was Kate Marsh." This made Victoria spit out her drink.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, it was crazy. Chloe saw her drug dealer's RV at the end of the street, then started crying, then made out with Max. Max was drunk off her ass!"

"That's insane! I saw her girlfriend buy condoms this morning!!" 

"Oh my God, no way!! Did you tell her?!"

"Yeah. She didn't answer. I feel kinda bad."

"I do too. We should go to bed, it's late."

"I was up waiting for you." She kissed Nathan. 

"That's so sweet." Nathan kissed back.


	7. Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you see my detroit become human fic?
> 
> i don't own life is strange

Max woke up on Kate's bed, her head pounding and her clothes off. "What the hell happened?!"

"Girl, you got so fucked up." Chloe picked up Max's jacket off of floor and handed it to her.

"Yeah. You and Chloe kissed a lot then you took your clothes off. I had to stop you from fucking her." Kate fed Alice. 

"I don't remember any of this!" Max blushed. 

"We know, Messy Max. Also, I got this photo of Frank's RV at the end of the street last night. I hope you don't mind I used your camera."

"It's fine. I'm more concerned about what Frank's RV is doing there." This angered Max. Not her camera being used, but what she thought was going on.

"So am I. I started crying!"

"Then you kissed Max." Kate laughed.

"Shut up. She's cute! And she's not a cheating whore! Right, Max? Would you cheat on me?" Chloe looked at Max.

"I wouldn't cheat on anyone. I can't play with someone's heart like that. Love is not a game and another person's heart is not a toy."

"What should we do? I wanna catch Rachel in the act." Chloe's face flushed with anger.

"When was the last time you were there? He might still be there." Kate started thinking up a plan.

"Two days ago. I've been with Max." 

"Okay, here's the plan. You and Max go and see if his RV is still there. Take my car, she doesn't know what it looks like." Kate tossed them her keys.

"Oh, you're coming with us." Chloe looked at Kate.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna be a bother.."

"You've been too sweet to me. I've only known you for a day and we've already gotten drunk and spilled our lives to each other. We're ride or die now. All three of us." 

"Thanks, Chloe." Kate smiled and they all hugged.

Max downed an aspirin. "Alright, let's do this shit!" They headed for the car.

 

"Is it okay if I drive?" Chloe asked. 

"I don't care" Kate said. 

Chloe got in the driver seat, started the car, and started speeding to her house.

"What happens if Rachel IS cheating?" Max was almost sure of what was about to happen.

"Then Chloe's packing her shit and moving in with me." Kate was angry as well.

"What?! I can't disrupt your life like that!!" Chloe said.

"I'm not having you in the same house as that cheater."

"Kate's right, Chloe."

"I guess. I'll think about it, okay?"

"No, no thinking! Like you said, we're ride or die. I have a guest room you can have."

They quickly drove by where they saw Frank's RV, and it was still there.

"I'm nervous.." Chloe said.

"Don't be. It's YOUR house," Max said.

"Rachel's paying for it," Chloe said dejectedly. 

"Who gives a fuck?! You're paying for your cigarettes and she took those! You're trusting her and she's taking advantage of that!" Max tried to calm herself down after her explosive tantrum.

Chloe parked the car and got out. "I'm gonna go set some shit straight." She defied every part of herself warning her not to do this, and entered the house.

"What if Rachel isn't cheating?" Kate asked.

"Either she's fucking a drug dealer or she's getting drugs, which she hounds Chloe for all the time. Besides, it doesn't take fourteen hours to get drugs," Max said.

"You're right. What if she's doing both?"


	8. Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 3am and i just woke up so of course fanfiction time
> 
> thank you all so much for your kudos, comments and generally just sticking around for this bs. ily all
> 
> i don't own life is strange

The house smelled like smoke. Chloe looked around and saw Rachel's bra on the living room floor. "RACHEL?! Are you here?!" Chloe screamed.

"Fuck!! I didn't think she was coming back this early!!" Rachel panicked.

"Neither did I!" Frank said.

"Go find a place to hide!" Rachel said. It was too late. Chloe had already walked in.

She saw Frank with nothing on. Rachel was wearing his clothes. She couldn't believe what was going on. Max was right, there was a problem, but it was too late to be resolved!

"Too late, Rachel. I can't believe you." Chloe shook with rage.

"Chloe, it's not-" Rachel was cut off by Chloe's anger.

"Rachel Amber, how can you sit there and LIE to me like that?! Or should I say, Rachel Bowers? I leave the house for two days, and I come back to this! How long was he there, huh?! How long have you been seeing him?!" Chloe choked back tears. Not now.

"Two months" Frank answered for her.

"FRANK!" Rachel said.

"Two months?! You've been lying to me for two months?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" This made Chloe cry.

"I didn't know how to tell you," Rachel said, forcing herself to cry. She wanted Chloe to believe she was upset as well. She wasn't. Rachel felt no remorse.

"This shouldn't be going on for you to tell me. What does he have that I don't?"

"Chloe, I-"

"Rachel, I gave up five years of my life for you!" Chloe stopped crying. 

"It's not what it looks like!" Rachel knew there was no saving this. She was fucked, in more ways than one.

"Oh really? It smells like lies and freshly fucked vagina in here!!" Chloe stared at Rachel. Neither of them said anything.

"I'll take whatever's mine while you're at work tomorrow, then you'll never have to see me again, since I clearly didn't try hard enough."

"Chloe, please, just one more chance-"

"No! Rachel, we're done." Before leaving the house, Chloe grabbed her handgun she had hidden under the kitchen sink.

 

Chloe got back in Kate's car.

"How did it go?" Kate asked.

"I caught them red handed.." Chloe started crying again. 

"Here, I'll drive." Kate took the keys and Max shook in the backseat. "Max, are you good?" Max seemed almost angrier than Chloe.

"No! My best friend is being cheated on!" Max was the angriest she'd ever been in her life. "Kate, go to my house and get my gun."

"I've already got a gun." Chloe waved the gun around.

"CHLOE! Chloe, Chloe, give me the gun." Chloe gave Kate the gun. "Thank you. I will give it back when this all blows over."

"Where are we going now?"

"Let's go back to my house and plan Chloe's revenge."

"Jesus, Kate, what has gotten into you?" Max asked worriedly.

"Planning revenge sounds great. Let's do it, Messy Max." Chloe laughed.

"I thought we were over that!"


	9. Whistle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ that one comment about rice: what
> 
> ok my cat's about to walk on the keyboard so i'm going to let her type out a sentence for all of you. plkd 33fgZ  
> the cat has spoken
> 
> i don't own life is strange

"I'm gonna key that bitch's Ferrari" Chloe said.

"Why didn't you say something while we were there?!" Max asked.

"I was too angry. I'm gonna slash her tires, too."

"Hold on, I got a better idea." Kate smirked.

 

They got on Kate's laptop.

"Kate, why are you on a prostitution website?" Chloe asked.

"Give me her mom's phone number," Kate said, clicking the sign-up box. 

"Oh my God, no you aren't" Max said, covering her mouth.

"I'm gonna sign her mom up as Rachel" Kate said as Chloe gave her the number.

 

Rose Amber was at the store with James, talking.

"I wonder if Rachel still talks to that Chloe girl" James said. Rose got a call.

She answered with "Hello?" 

"Hi, is this Rachel? This is 8 Ball from House4Whores. I'm so glad you've decided to start working for us! You should have your first customer by tomorrow!" 

"Wait, what the fuck?!" Rose hung up.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Rachel's becoming a prostitute." Rose was devastated and called her daughter.

"Sup mom," Rachel said.

"Rachel Amber, what the fuck have you done now?" Rose asked.

"What? What's going on?!"

"I'm very disappointed in you. You know what this is about!" 

"Mom, what did I do?!"

"Don't act like you didn't sign up to be a prostitute for some website called House4Whores!! I did NOT raise a hooker!!" 

"What? I didn't do that."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Then why the fuck did I just get a call saying you did?!"

"What're you on? Is it acid?"

Rose hung up and started crying.

 

Rachel was confused. 

"The weirdest thing just happened," she said.

"What was it?" Frank asked, lighting a joint.

"My mom just called me saying I'm a whore."

"Oh wow. I should probably head home now. The last two days were fun, apart from Chloe catching us."

"Yeah, we totally need to do it again!!"

 

"Okay, listen, before you go, take this knife. Slash her tires tonight. Then throw it into the ocean and never look back." Kate handed Chloe a big knife.

"Okay. Bye Kate, it was fun! I'll text you!" Chloe hugged her.

"Bye guys." Kate said as the two left.

They got in Chloe's truck and drove back to Max's parents' house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't actually imagine kate behaving like this which makes me laugh


	10. Sober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short, going through some stuff  
> i'm ok tho
> 
> i don't own life is strange
> 
> cat on keyboard ''''''''lkklddd$$$$$$$$$$$

"Did you have fun?" Max's dad asked as he ate cereal on the couch. 

"Didn't mom tell you not to eat on the couch?" Max said playfully.

"It was so fun! Max got so drunk!" Chloe said.

"CHLOE! That's my DAD! Besides, you were drinking too"

"As long as there were no drugs or driving involved, I'm good" her dad said. They didn't mention the kissing, either. The girls went back to Max's room to change clothes.

"So, am I like living here now?" Chloe asked.

"I guess, unless you wanna live with Kate" Max said.

"Calm down, you guys can share me. I know I'm cute."

Max facepalmed. "I'm bored."

"Let's go get stoned."

"What?"

Chloe pulled out her bag of marijuana. "You've never done it?"

"One, where did you get that? Two, no, I haven't. Three, you do that in the house and my parents will kick us both out."

"I guess you're right."

 

"Can I ask you a personal question, Messy Max?"

"Stop calling me that!" Max blushed.

"Fine. Do you like when I kiss you?" Chloe asked nervously.

"A little bit," Max said, getting up to lock the door.

"Y-you do?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Max said, kissing her again. "Why else would I kiss you when I'm drunk?"

"People do weird shit when they're drunk. It matters if you'd kiss me sober."

"Chloe, I just did."

Chloe laughed. "True. Wanna get wasted again?"

"I just said I'd kiss you sober."

"Would you do anything else?"

"Let's find out."

"Okay." 

Max got on top of Chloe, pinning her down to the bed. She was already at Chloe's neck, starting to leave a hickey. "Max, what's gotten into you?" 

"I love you, Chloe. So much."

"I love you too. Don't stop," Chloe breathed. She grabbed Max and flipped themselves over so she was on top, slamming her lips together.


	11. Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY OMG
> 
> i don't own life is strange

"Chloe, I'm just warning you, this is my first time," Max said, embarrassment lacing her voice.

"Don't be embarrassed, Max. I'll make your first time the best first time in the history of first times," Chloe said, confusing her.

"What?" 

"I'm gonna make it worth your while is the point."

"You better."

"Hold on, I think I dropped my phone somewhere," Chloe got down and looked for it. Under Max's bed, she saw two pairs of fluffy red handcuffs. She pulled them out. "Um, Max? What are these?"

Max blushed crimson. "What do you think?"

"It looks like handcuffs. Where'd you get these?"

"I got them at a children's hospital," Max said sarcastically. "I got them at a sex shop, where else would I get them?"

"I wanna play! I wanna go first!!" Chloe said quietly as they stripped their clothes off. 

Max handcuffed each of Chloe's hands to each side of the bed. "I'm gonna tear your pussy up, Chloe."

"Max, are you okay? I heard you saying you were gonna tear something!" her mom said, knocking on the door. "Open the door!"

"Ah, shit," Max said, throwing a blanket over Chloe and quickly changing into clothes she found on the floor. She opened the door. "Yeah, mom?"

"What's going- why's she cuffed to the bed?" Her mother looked at her.

"Cause I'm kinky," Chloe said.

"No, we were just playing cops and robbers! The bed was jail," Max lied.

"Oh, okay. I'll leave you to it." Her mother left, confused but uncurious. 

 

"Chloe, what the fuck? You're cuffing me instead." Max unlocked the handcuffs, freeing Chloe. She took off her clothes again.

"Damn it! I mean, this'll be fun," Chloe said, bounding Max to the bed. "You ready?"

"Whenever you are," Max smiled.

Chloe got into bed, on top of Max. She swiftly kissed her lips and put her fingers inside of Max. 

"Fuck, Chloe, more!" Max moaned. Chloe moved her fingers around Max's sweet spot, taking them out and licking them.

"You taste so good, Max." Chloe got down and licked her up. 

"Chloe, fuck!" Max said, reaching her climax. She released, leaving a stain on the bed.

"You nasty girl," Chloe said, getting on top of Max to kiss her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so sorry i didnt update for 2 weeks. i was grounded.

"I had fun, Chloe" Max breathed, putting her clothes on.

"I did too. We should do that again," Chloe said. She got under the blanket with Max, spooning her. "Better than I ever did with Rachel."

"It's gotta be. You came twice!" 

Chloe blushed. "Shut up. Let's get stoned."

"And where, exactly?"

"My mom's house? My room is still there."

"I guess."

"Invite Kate too."

"Already texting her."

 

Kate got in the car once Chloe was outside her house. "So, we're getting high in Chloe's bedroom this time?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. 

"I don't know if Joyce is gonna like that, Chloe," Max said.

"It can't be as bad as yours walking in on me handcuffed."

"What?" Kate asked.

"Nothing" Chloe said.

"That's not what you said when you fucked me last night" Max said.

"MAX" Chloe said. Kate laughed.

 

"She's probably got her whole fist in Max's pussy right now," Rachel said, packing her bags.

"What makes you think that?" Frank asked.

"She was always talking about her. 'I miss Max,' 'I'm hanging out with Max,' all that shit."

"They could just be friends."

"That's what everyone said about us when she was ramming me into the mattress. She fucked good though. Bitch fucked like a pornstar." 

Frank was silent. "Then why'd you leave her?"

"It just wasn't the same as you taking me to pound town. I like the taste of your dick better, anyway."

Frank laughed. "Nasty girl." 

"What? I know you like it."

"Wanna smoke?"

"Fuck yeah!"

 

"Alright guys, let's get stoned!" Chloe said, pulling up to Joyce's house. 

"I'm nervous" Kate said.

"Don't be, come on!" Max said, pulling her along. They walked inside after Chloe used her spare key.

"Hi mom" Chloe said when Joyce looked at the door.

"Chloe?!" Joyce said, hugging her daughter. "I missed you!"

"Yeah. Rachel's a whore so we're gonna get stoned in my room."

"Wait, what?" Joyce was confused. 

"Yeah. She was cheating on me with my weed guy." Chloe teared up. "She said 'smoking isn't gonna make your dad come back.'" She put her head in her hands.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry.. Just keep your window open when you smoke." 

For the first time in years, Chloe hugged her mother. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wish i could take a shot every time i wrote 'fuck,' 'fucking' or 'fucked' in this filth


End file.
